dayzeromodfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Office Building
Building Template Suggest more info that belongs in a "Building Template" here. Best to have a 'good' template before we put on other "Bilding" pages. - sEi (Talk) 03:00, 11 June 2012 (MDT) : 'Entrances', 'Rooms', 'Floors' ('Floors accessible', 'Accessible roof?'), 'Ladders', 'Staircases'... Just some things that come to mind. Please note that this is detailed information for each building type, so multiple instances of the template will be required. - Grezvany13 03:48, 11 June 2012 (MDT) ::Instead of multiple Building templates we should look into something like this http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Extension:ParserFunctions#.23switch or the #IF thingy from same page. - sEi (Talk) 04:13, 11 June 2012 (MDT) :::I'm of two minds about entrances. On the one hand, they are obvious ingame, on the other hand might the info be valueable, when considering from which direction to approach. :::Floors and Accessible roof sounds reasonable. ::: Do we need a page for every building? I made the Office one, because they are indeed a key location. :::About the Loot spots: I think a written appraisal is better than a distinct number. That is because the code just gives a number of possible spots with a percentage if each is spawned or not. So one is unable to exactly say how many spots are in a structure for sure. ::: As the highest numer (office) is 31, I suggest ::: 29-31 immoderate :::20-24 multitudinous :::10-14 many :::7 - 9 various :::4 - 6 several :::2 - 3 few :::1 single :::One thing at last: how should we handle those buildings, which have just the enterance area with loot spots? (such as the yellow church) - Leucetius 04:23, 11 June 2012 (MDT) ::::"how should we handle those buildings, which have just the enterance area with loot spots?" Thats ok using the "enterable" parameter to tell that its not a house you can enter but anyway give loot. :::: We dont need all houses - Just important buildings lootwise. Firestations, Goverment building,....... - sEi (Talk) 04:59, 11 June 2012 (MDT) ::::@SEi: we don't need multiple templates, the page just needs multple boxes (=templates) ;) :::: And I think we need to add all the buildings, but grouped together by category. 'Office', 'Goverment', 'Militairy', 'Residence', 'Other'. :::: @Leucetius: I agree that a lot of information can be seen as too obvious or even as spoilers, however it's a wiki and should contain all facts available. :::: As for the loot spots; these are fixed numbers per building, although a note about the spawn procedure and empty spawn spots could be added. :::: Personally I would add the numbers instead of the named version. Simply because it's a fixed number (although a maximum number). :::: For buildings with without an interior, or with outdoor loot spots, these should be added as normal but with a note that it's outside or requires a special action (eg. shooting windows at hospitals). - Grezvany13 06:03, 11 June 2012 (MDT) :::::The words immoderate/multitudinous/many/various/several/few/single may not be clear for non-native-english-speking-readers. The exact count with the probability of loot-spawn is an exact and clear information to any reader (loot spots : 31 with 40% chance for each spot). If you'd like to use words instead of numbers, i suggest you keep it simple-> Example : number of loot spots = high/medium/low/none. ::::: About categories : because this document (http://picacid.com/arma2/loot_en.html) is very popular, sticking to its classification of buildings may avoid confusion to players. --762x51mm 06:32, 11 June 2012 (MDT) ::::::I see a tendency to numbers here. :::::: @762x51: The list is merely the source code in tabular form ;) Me fiddling with the source was the reason to split the Military category into three. We now have the exact same as the code/the list. :::::: I still don't think we should list all buildings. I liked the concept of key locations, because it was a different approach than the list. If we do a page for every building - or even group of buildings with the same category and lootcount - we wouldn't do anything else but writing the code on a webpage. :::::: In my opinion, when we add fire stations and maybe factoy complexes, we are done. To be honest: I wouldn't even notice, if those 1-spot'ers be removed, because I never check them. - Leucetius 07:46, 11 June 2012 (MDT) :::::::I think we SHOULD add them all; simply because not a lot of people know that doghouses and "outdoor toilet sheds" may have loot too (like I did). And imho I think we should provide as much relevant information as possible, even when it seems irrelevant for non-starters. Even the die-hard DayZ players might learn a think or two by reading this wiki; and that's what we want. - Grezvany13 07:53, 11 June 2012 (MDT) :::::::: Mhh I see your point. Forgot the reason for a wiki in the first place :/ :::::::: Another thing: how do we want to call the buildings? I mean some of them are quite obvious, like fire station or doghouse. But what's about the regular residential houses? I think Big red brick house as on some city pages at the moment sounds bulky, but an alternative is the code name which sounds even more stupid - it would be either Land_HouseV2_02_Interier or Land_HouseV2_04_interier in this example. :::::::: As I don't know much about Wiki programming, I don't know if it's easy to vary template boxes according to the group a structure belongs to. - Leucetius 08:19, 11 June 2012 (MDT) (dropped indent) - The building pagename should be a 'everyday' word for the building. The template could have the 'proper name' included. - About what houses to include lets go like we do with the Cities, if interesting it will be added. Of cause we end maybe up adding all and thats ok. But lets start with the obvious ones. About Spoilers or not see DayZ:DayZ Talk -- sEi (Talk) 08:59, 11 June 2012 (MDT) : I've played with the Building template. See my template and the result - Leucetius 04:13, 12 June 2012 (MDT) ::That looks very nice indeed. (are you using the 'vorlage:!' and 'vorlage:!!' templates or tell me to delete them if not) - Nice IF/THEN thingy - I'm happy to learn more. :: Now we just need to have a clarification on what stuff should go in the Box. I have made a list TBD - sEi (Talk) 08:07, 12 June 2012 (MDT) :::No, the pages Template:!, Template:!! und User:Leucetius/temp can be deleted. The first two were an error (I read about the if function on the german wikipedia and copy pasted -.- ) the third was moved to another page. - Leucetius 08:30, 12 June 2012 (MDT) :::: DELETED - sEi (Talk) 17:00, 12 June 2012 (MDT) List (TBD) * name * pboname (maybe not displayed at first but nice to have there for later use!) * img (maybe from: http://picacid.com/arma2/imgs/) * lootcat * lootspots * where <- Proposal: Just "Towns and Cities" for the Residentials. I don't think we want to list ALL settlements :) - Leucetius 09:00, 12 June 2012 (MDT) * enter IF ENTER = YES * floors * roof : As for "where" (or "Location(s)"): I suggest to add the town/city name, a link to the location (eg. NW Airfield) or something more global (eg. Deer Stand => 'Near open fields'). Especially the latter should be descibed in the content for specific locations and add a map to show it to the visitors. More cross-links is better (SEO wise), and if it can be described in 1 line it should be. - Grezvany13 09:06, 12 June 2012 (MDT)